Tell Me, Tell me Baby
by AngelSparklefairy
Summary: Songfic, My first story ever flame f u like but i doubt i will ever post agin Inu and Kags meet at a club when a certain song catches Inu attention Oneshot Language, mild suggestivenessJust in case


Hey this is one of my first stories so tell me what u think.

DISCLAIMER: I, Angel, in no way, shape, or form own _Inuyasha_ or any of its characters

_Oh oh _

_Hold on _

_Ah you know what? _

_Can we back it up just a little bit? _

_(rewinding noises, various vocal sounds)_

Bright flashing lights that's all she could see.

"Come on Kaggy" Someone yelled.

"I'm coming Sango don't get your panties in a twist" A beautiful women yelled back. She was a tall, young woman with long black hair that seemed tinted blue in the flashing lights of the club. Her eyes were a captivating sea blue/green, she had a wonderful body with curves in all the right places. Kagome was wearing a tight black dress that had one long sleeve that flared at the wrist and was printed with a red dragon along the side with its head over her right breast, high stilettos and a black clutch. Her look was completed with red lipstick smoky eyeliner and her hair done up in a messy bun. The other girl was dress almost the same except she had a pink dress in the same style without the dragon corresponding make-up and her hair down. She also had lovely brown eyes.

They walked into the club seemingly oblivious to the lusty stares directed at them.

Meanwhile, inside the club already, were five handsome men. Two had long white hair, they were half-brothers (wonder who they are?) one wore red and jeans and the other was dressed a bit nicer than the others in a black shirt and black pants. One had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, he had a light blue shirt to match his eyes and black pants. The last man, well he was really a young man, had red hair tied up and bright green eyes with a white shirt and jeans. **Smack** was what the other four men heard as their last friend joined them, he had short black hair in a low ponytail and a purple shirt with a white undershirt, well under it, and black jeans One of the brothers had cute doggie ears on his head and the other had purple stripes and a blue crescent moon on his face and a long fluffy white tail. "Inuyasha go get me a drink." The latter one said

"Aw c'mon man leave him alone." the red head, Shippo, said

"Sess, let him go!" Miroku, the one who got smacked, cried (aww im making him sound prissy o well)

"Quite human!" Yelled Sesshomaru as the last member of their group, Kouga, looked on used to the brother antics

"Go get your self one asshole" was the biting retort.

The older demon grabbed him by the neck, "I said now half-breed."

"Fine, Sessshomaru. Im going….. Fluffy"

_I said why, _

_I said why, (why).. _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me.. _

_Oh, oh, yeah..… _

_We were born the same day_

_We even think the same way_

_It couldn't be more right_

_We are what they call a perfect match _

_It's something that you can't touch _

_Down to the last bone, you're my baby _

_But to be honest _

_There's just one thing _

_A part that is missing _

_You don't seem to care at all_

The music was pounding as Inuyasha made his way through the club to get " that asshole" his drink. On the way he bumped into a girl and she fell to the floor, he looked down to see who it was, and was immediately lost in her eyes.

#&&#

"I'm going to go get a drink" Kagome said to her friend.

As she was walking she was thinking 'ok I came here to have fun and I cant let Hojo get in my way. We are over, I mean he was sooo boring I need someone exciting, maybe a demon…' her thinking was cut off by bumping into someone and she fell to the floor and looked up just as the man was turning around. Amber met sea green/blue and time stopped.

_Tell me, tell me, baby_

_How come you don't wanna love me _

_Don't you know that I can't breathe without you _

_Tell me, tell me, just how_

_What am I supposed to do right now _

_Why can't you love me?_

_Why-y, tell me, my baby _

"I'm sorry." Kagome said breaking the spell by looking down.

Inuyasha shook himself "It's okay." He said as she got up, on impulse he grabbed her arm as she was going to leave "Hey do you wanna dance?" he asked

A smile lit Kagome's face "Sure"

As he led her onto the dance floor he studied every part of her and decided that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor she put her arms around his neck and his arms immediately went around her tiny waist. They started to grind to the music and both were instantly molded together like they were meant to be together. Both marveled at how well they fit against each other.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome" was the murmured reply "What's yours?" she asked her mouth tickleing his neck as she had placed her face there as they danced.

"Inuyasha" was the husky answer. She decided that she loved his voice.

_Now from the moment we met_

_I thought that I was all set_

_How could I be so wrong _

_Now I'm hearing that you're seeing someone new _

_And I wanna know who _

_But does he love you love like I do? _

_You're my baby _

_But I promise you this one thing _

_Whatever that's missing_

_I will make it up to you_

_So tell me baby _

This was the only part of the song Inuyasha had heard and as a reflex he grabbed her ass and pulled her against his slightly spread legs. He then kissed her, the combined affect had Kagome gasping, thus giving Inuyasha entrance to her mouth. He dove his tongue in revealing on how soft and sweet she tasted. However he wasn't prepared for when her tongue started dancing with his. They both groaned into the kiss, and stayed like that until they (well Kagome at least) had to breathe

_Tell me, tell me, baby_

_How come you don't wanna love me _

_Don't you know that I can't breathe without you _

_Tell me, tell me, just how_

_What am I supposed to do right now _

_Why can't you love me? _

_Why-y, tell me, my baby _

_You're getting under my skin_

_You're messing up with my mind_

_You're never letting me into your life _

_Tell me baby how come you don't you wanna love me _

_And am I supposed to live without? _

_If there is no way to make you feel the same way too _

_Oh you... _

"What was that for?" Kagome asked

"I-I have to see you again. Please let me take you out tomorrow night?"

"alright, pick me up at this address" she said writing it down on his hand

"Wait, Kagome, you-you don't have a problem with me being a demon do you?" he asked hoping she wouldn't say yes, he couldn't take rejection from her

"No not at all, see you tomorrow, Inuyasha" She said leaving with a kiss on the cheek.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me _

_We were born the same day_

_We even think the same way_

_We are what they all call a perfect match _

_Tell me baby _

'A perfect match, that's what we are.' Inuyasha though, for the first time completely content. You know until Sesshomaru hit him over the head asking where the hell his drink was and what took him so long.

_How come you don't wanna love me _

_Don't you know that I can't breathe without you _

_Tell me, tell me, just how_

_What am I supposed to do right now?_

_Why can't you love me? _

_Tell me, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, baby_

_How come you don't wanna love me _

_Don't you know that I can't breathe without you_

_Tell me, tell me, just how_

_What am I supposed to do right now _

_Why can't you love me? _

_Why-y, tell me, my baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, why _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, yeah _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me.. yeah _

_I said, tell, me, baby. _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, yeah, _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, yeah._

Well? how was it?hit the pretty button and tell me what you think.


End file.
